


Jean/Pieck

by sentimentalblue



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, jean/pieck, jeanpiku - Fandom, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, uh yeah i'm here on this ship too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalblue/pseuds/sentimentalblue
Summary: A Jean and Pieck headcanon because I am a sucker:/
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, jeanpiku - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Jean/Pieck

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I have been hit by the Jean/Pieck train and I just have a little something for them

  * Jean and Pieck are just so cute with each other!
  * That adorable height difference they have has everyone giving them the puppy eyes emoji 🥺
  * It’s the fact that she doesn’t even reach his shoulder and she has to crane her neck to look up at him that’s got Jean smiling like an idiot every time she does this
  * Jean loves to twirl his little Pieck around until she is all snug inside his arms.
  * It’s so easy to carry her bridal style so Jean never wastes any time doing this. Pieck’s skirt beautifully flows down as her boots playfully kick the air and Jean just laughs as he happily holds her in his arms 
  * These two have strong, yet easy going personalities that they are a match made in heaven
  * Jean actually likes that Pieck is older than him, he finds her confidence and maturity reassuring.
  * Jean is so touchy with Pieck btw
  * His hands are always on her waist, or over her shoulder and Pieck just loves having his hands on her 
  * She doesn’t mind if he randomly picks her up by the waist and just whisks her away
  * Lots of lap sitting with these two, like a lot. For example, Jean can be sitting on a chair and Pieck can easily sit on her own chair, but he just grabs her hips and leads her to sit on his lap
  * She of course does so. She just settles on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck playing with the ends of his hair as he continues to do what he does. They’ve mastered the art of lap sitting here, okay!!!
  * His beard!!! She has a thing for his beard, she loves playing with the scruffy ends of it, and whenever someone teases him about it, she just kisses his cheek and playfully rubs his chin telling them that it’s her favorite thing about him.
  * Jean is super confident and all, but her little comments praising him always make him blush and have him act all shy and stuff
  * He also loves her long black hair and he’s always staring at the way it moves with the wind
  * Catch him drooling when this happens and Pieck does call him out on this like, “Wipe the drool of your pretty chin, Jean.”
  * He’s always giving her kisses on the top of her head, just because he loves her hair, but also the angle works. 
  * He likes holding her hand and swinging it back and forth a lot 
  * He’s so protective of her too, which is good because Pieck doesn’t know her limits sometimes 
  * She goes all out and she doesn’t realize she’s at her limit, but Jean is always there to tell her to rest
  * If she fights it, he just picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and off he goes with his Pieck 
  * She can protest, but she just lets him carry her, because she loves how he cares about her 
  * Jean is a sucker for Pieck, a simp, a Pieck stan, but aren’t we all? 



**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I will add more, but here take this! Join me on the ship, spread the word, tell your grandma, your sister, your brother, your dog, your neighbor, your imaginary friend, go! Also thanks for reading :)


End file.
